


Hung Out For You

by Littleartistan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Always include aftercare in your BDSM fics kids, BDSM, Edging, M/M, Pulse Controlled Vibrators, Rope Bondage, Swearing, Vibrators, Wow can you tell I have a fetish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleartistan/pseuds/Littleartistan
Summary: Spending a little time at the hands of others can be very therapeutic and sometimes just what the Vagabond needs. When Ryan is left to his own devices in a beautiful suspension bondage, he finds just what he needs. And it comes in the version of a gold and white Angel.





	Hung Out For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written in a hour on a while so please do expect more, when the time arrives! I honestly wrote this on a whim to the joy of some very lovely people (hello if you're reading this!). I know that this isn't the most accurate depiction of BDSM but honestly this is just pure smut so please enjoy that at least.
> 
> Also if you're a fan of BDSM, same sex relationships and the craziness that comes with going from friends to lovers, I highly suggest giving the Sunstone comic by Shiniez a read!

He knew the ropes were more for show than practicality. The braid cut into his thighs deliciously, the scrape of them tightening and loosen in some spots over others sending electricity up his spine. One foot touched the floor and the other was bent behind him, toes nearly touching his leaned back head. Bent forwards at the waist, his arms were tightly bound around his back. He would look like an ice skater spinning if the ropes were gone. He could hear the click of the other’s heels on the floor. Leather blindfold keeping him from knowing where the blonde was going to appear next, but those damned heels clicked slowly, ever so slowly across the floor as he moved closer. Ryan’s hands flexed but quickly tightened when he felt a hot breathe ghost across his cock.

“So desperate, your cock is even needier than you are, slut.”

Ryan attempted to push forwards, but instead merely moaned against the gag in his mouth as a rope ground itself tighter around the base of his cock. Gavin let out a breathy laugh as he pushed Ryan just slightly off balance, the other’s body quaking from pleasure as he righted himself again. This was a game for them, not a rarity at all, but Gavin preferred to go all the way not too often to heighten the pleasure from it all. He was a merciful Dom when it came for his time to top, respecting Ryan’s safe word, but also quick to punish the larger man when he truly needed it. Ryan felt Gavin’s hands dig themselves deep into the roots of his hair, careful to undo the belt holding the gag in place. Ryan’s jaw relaxed as soon as it was out, thankful it wasn’t being held open. He felt drool slip down his chin and splatter on the floor, brain swimming with the thought of what Gavin wanted his his free mouth. Gavin pulled on a rope, the clamps attached to Ryan’s nippled pulled then relaxed, fire shooting from them, but he didn’t dare moan in joyful fear of being hit.

“God, how I wish I could put you on camera, let the whole world watch your filthy cock bounce with every little thing I do. Would you like that?”

‘Y-yes, sir.”

A sharp sting blossomed across the back of Ryan’s extended leg, and it hurt in the best way possible. He felt his ass clench, which Gavin groped mercilessly.

“That isn’t what I told you to call me today.”

“Sorry...Angel.”

“Better.”

Gavin dragged the swatter torturously across his bent leg, making sure to go even slower when it reached his ass. Ryan bit his lip, the room becoming tense with silence. He rocked a little, trying to relieve the pressure between his legs, but he couldn’t get to that edge, the rope acting as a makeshift cock ring. He would whine, but he would be flogged again, even if that wasn’t a bad thought. He deserved to be punished for moving without permission, he was supposed to do only what Angel told him to do. He moved his hands, when something was suddenly place in them. A small heavy device was secured around his palm, it pressed only slightly and had the faintest buzz to it. Something thicker was attached around his neck. This pressed into his pulse point and just caused him to breathe just the slightest bit deeper. Ryan’s head was a whirlpool of hormones. Here he was, tied up like a whore on display. In public, Ryan was the one in control, the one who knew how to do everything, some called him Vagabond, others The Mad King. He craved the moments he was called what he truly was, a slut, whore, hole for fucking, a cum hungry bitch. He loved it.

Gavin’s heels clicked again, and Ryan felt a weight press down right behind his balls. It buzzed and he jumped, and it buzzed harder.

“It’s attached to your pulse point, the more your heart beats, the faster it buzzes.”

“What will happen, Angel?”

Torture, what happened was pure, delicious, and sinful torture. As his heart thumped, it thumped a hard buzz. Ryan’s vision went from black to white behind the mask. Gavin’s heels clicked around him, tightened some ropes and loosening others.

“Well, I have a meeting to get to, so I think I might just leave you here while I go.”

He was lying. But what if he wasn’t? What is this was the real torture? Being tied up helplessly as Gavin went about his business not too far away? Ryan’s heart quickened and he groan, deep and almost animalistic. Gavin’s fingers were in his mouth within a second, savouring the vibration around his filthy wet tongue. Ryan sucked on them as Gavin mouth fucked him with the latex covered digits. The vibrator sped up again for a second when his heart gave a painfully strong thump. Ryan involuntarily jostled, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes from the pleasure.

“Please don’t leave me, Angel.”

“And why not?”

“Please, I’ll do anything for you.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m your personal slut.”

“What else?”

Gavin’s fingers wove themselves gently through Ryan’s hair, the touch almost soft.

“I’m just a hole for you to fuck whenever.”

“Perfect.”

Gavin licked from Ryan’s chest all the way up to his mouth, where he sucked on Ryan’s bottom lip hard enough to bruise if he wanted. One hand went to Ryan’s cock, ghosting over the tip just to make it worse. Ryan’s let out a choked sob, he was loving it.

“So I think I will film you, just so I know you’re being good while I’m gone.”

Ryan shivered.

“Don’t think of cumming while I’m gone, if I see that perfect cock soft for even a second, I will head right back here and you will be choking out apologizes between my cock being stuffed down your lovely little throat.”

The heels clicked away, Ryan’s biceps pulling at the ropes, a burn settling in them, but it was the least of his issues. He heard the camera beep as it turned on, and the door was shut. Ryan was completely by himself. His heartbeat picked up, and the vibrator picked up again. Ryan shook against the bindings, the ropes letting out the faintest hum. Gavin could be gone for 10 minutes or he could be gone for 2 hours. Ryan’s brain shut down and feel perfectly into the pool of pleasure. His eyes hazing over, face as red as blood, and his body sagged in the perfect way for more of the rope to dig right against his hole, which tightened him back to his position before.

“Please, Angel, I want to cum so badly. Please come back Angel, I can’t be away from you. I’m just a cock slut who wants to do whatever you say. I promise I won’t move until you tell me to. I won’t cum unless you tell me.”

Ryan’ voice cracked as he pleaded, pleasure taking over every aspect of his brain. He would deny every idea of begging for release, but right now Ryan was just was filthy slut who wanted nothing more to be throat fucked until he couldn’t speak. A dirty whore who wanted every drop of his master’s perfect cum, nothing but a hole. His lungs stretched for a deep breathe, and lights pops against his eyelids.

It had to have been hours, the pleasure making him forget everything else in the world aside from the buzz on his cock and the raw friction against his hole. Ryan must have been dreaming, but he felt hands all over him, across his back, his shoulder, his neck, his hair, and unbuckling the mask across his eyes. Light flooded his vision, and he had to blink to see straight, sweat pouring down from his brow. In front of him stood Gavin, dressed in a white latex choker and waist trainer, white latex shorts straining with a erection. His thigh high white boots letting only the thinnest of thigh peek through between them. He took the gloves off, so now ryan could smell the brown sugar lotion they used on his hands. Ryan started crying, so overwhelmed. Gavin got a nervous look in his eyes, dropping to his knees to look Ryan in the eyes.

“Is everything alright, pet? You look as if you saw heaven.”

“I have, Angel, I see it whenever I look at you.”

Gavin’s eyes softened and he leaned in for a kiss, deep and loving. His master knew just what Ryan needed when he needed it. Gavin stood back up as he massaged Ryan’s jaw. One hand unbuckled the pulse detector, letting it drop to the floor. Gavin’s heels clicked as he walked behind Ryan, removing the vibrator as well as untying some of the ropes around Ryan’s cock, careful not to touch it.

“Alright pet, I think you’re been tortured for long enough. I’ll let you cum, but only when I’ve cum first.”

“Yes, Angel, please I want your cum so badly.”

Gavin’s heels and Ryan’s bent position put his cock perfectly at mouth height. Ryan opened his mouth and gently Gavin slid in with a hiss. All of the spit and heat the perfect fit for hid. Slowly his hips thrust back and forth, building a rhythm. Ryan waiting until Gavin buried his hands in his locks before letting out a deep hum, knowing it was a surefire way to get Gavin to cum. Gavin’s hand pulled, hard. Ryan letting out an even deeper and longer hum for that out of his own pleasure. Gavin’s hips picked up more speed, now Ryan’s mouth was letting out the most obscene noises, a mixture of wet slapping, happy groans, and chokes. He could breathe, but just enough. Gavin pulled out nearly all the way and Ryan took a deep breath, wanting to scream for what came next.

Gavin thrust all the way in, as deep as he could get. Ryan’s eyes started running as he was pressed right into the thick of Gavin’s curls. The musky smell mixing with the brown sugar, intoxicating. Gavin groaned as he came down Ryan’s throat, Ryan letting out a choked sob as he came, hard. His body vibrated with the intensity. Gavin pulled out, cum, and spit following. Ryan swallowed what came back into his mouth and looked up at Gavin with a smile. Gavin rubbed his jaw and placed a soft kiss on his bruised lips.

Ryan closed his eyes and took deeps breaths, coming down from the subspace high after such an intense orgasm. He could hear the nylon rope being untied by Gavin, his whole body slowly sinking to the floor until he was kneeling. Gavin walked over, heels removed, and began massaged his wrists as he undid the ropes there, Ryan enjoying the softness that came after the intensity. Moving his shoulders, he hissed at the burn, waiting until Gavin finished untying his legs before shakily standing up with the other’s help. The two walked to the ensuite bathroom, Ryan sitting on the toilet as Gavin ran a warm bath.

“Snowy night or mermaid’s secret?”

“The really sudsy one, I forget.”

His voice sounded so distant from how hoarse it was. Gavin dropped the bathbomb in, quickly moving to grab a glass and fill it with cool water. He placed 2 of them on the side of the tub before leading Ryan into the water, the two sinking down into the warm, bubbly water. Ryan leaned back against Gavin’s chest, letting the other’s heartbeat settle him back into reality.

“You need anything else?”

“A copy of the tape.”

“Oh shush, I mean food or if you want to watch a movie or something.”

Ryan yawned a little as he settled again.

“Don’t move, then I want to play that new Luigi DLC that came out on the switch.”

Gavin chuckled before massaging Ryan’s scalp. Ryan’s eyes drifted closed, happy, spent, and loved.


End file.
